Metro 2033 (Video Game)
Metro 2033 is a videogame based on the novel of the same name, Metro 2033 (novel) by Russian author Dmitry Glukhovsky. The game is an action-oriented game that blends elements of role-playing games (RPGs), survival horror, and first-person shooter games. Ukrainian developers 4A are collaborating with Dmitry Glukhovsky to create a version of this game for both Xbox 360 and PC. The game was originally released with the subtitle of The Last Refuge, but the subtitle was later canceled. The company THQ is responsible for publishing the game. Overview Post-apocalyptic Moscow will serve as the background location for this game. Metro 2033 takes place mostly in the metro system of Moscow. Players, however, will leave the comforts of the metro system to occasionally scavenge for supplies and valuables above the metro. The game provides a wide range of enemies - including human renegades and giant mutated rat-demons. Weapons in this game normally consist of makeshift weapons. Ammo is mildly difficult to come across, so players are forced to be conservative with their ammo. The game has two different types of bullets - dirty rounds, which are bullets made from the metro, and military ("pre-blast") rounds, which are the currency of the game. Military rounds are stronger and this makes it a dilemma for the player - they can either focus on purchasing new guns or using dirty bullets when they are stuck in a difficult position. Unlike most games, this game is essentially without a HUD element. Blood splatters show how much damage is done to a player. The gas mask is an essential element to the game, as players must always use it when leaving the metro area. There is no indicator that tells a player how long until the gas mask's filters fail. To get around this barrier, a player must set a wrist watch and continue to check it when they wish to know how much time they have left before the gas mask filters fail them. When a player needs to check their heading, they must check the map, but be aware that while you are doing this you can still be attacked. "Dark Ones" are one of the key enemies of the game. The player character is unique because he is "immune" to the effects of the Dark Ones. Plot (Spoiler) The game begins with Artyom emerging from a station and rallying with other men. Suddenly they are attacked by many mutants, and Artyom is knocked by a giant bat-like creature. (Most of the game is a flash-back) 8 days earlier, Artyom wakes up in his home station, and learn that Hunter is arriving. Engine A year after the release of S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadows of Chernobyl, members of GSC Game World, left the company in order to create the company 4A, most notably Oles' Shiskovtsov and Aleksandr Maksimchuk. The game will use multi-platform 4A Engine. 4A Engine will feature nVidia PhysX support, enhanced AI, DirectX 11 and a console SDK for Xbox 360. External Links *Metro 2033 Official website Category:Gameplay